eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Eureka/manga
English Manga * Vol 1-6 * Vol. 1-2 Gravity Boys & Lifting Girl Manga Background Several years before the manga begins, Eureka was found in a mine along with the Nirvash typeZERO's archetype by Adroc Thurston, who believed her to be a gift from God. Adroc tried to release the Nirvash's powers in a controlled manner along with Eureka but failed, thus causing the epidemic, the First Summer of Love. However he was able to stop the effects, thus gaining the title of a hero. After Dewey had Adroc killed, Eureka was placed under the care of his younger brother, Holland, who trained her to be an obedient child soldier. They were both assigned to the the SOF (Special Operations Force). During this time Eureka grew to trust Holland to a degree equivalent to her trust of Nirvash, but she was still emotionally dispatched and unaware of her sense of self. Then one day, the SOF was given a mission to eliminate all the people living at Ciudades del Cielo, under the belief of bringing the murderers of Adroc to justice. Agreeing to participate on the mission because she believed in Holland, Eureka killed many people during the attack, but she finds three children, crying and injured, but still alive in a pile of corpses. Realizing that she was killing people, she decides to protect the children. When Holland learns that it was not the Vodarac but Dewey who killed Adroc, Eureka leaves the SOF with him, stealing the typeZERO and the Gekko Ship. As a result, she and the other members of the Gekkostate are wanted fugitives by the military. She becomes the adoptive mother of the children and a respected member of the Gekkostate, but she rarely associated with anyone other than Holland and the children. Three years after quitting the military and joining the Gekkostate, Eureka is sent to Bellforest by Holland to retrieve the Amita Drive, which has belonged to Adroc, to upgrade the Nirvash. She meets 14-year-old Renton Thurston, the son of Adroc, who falls in love with her at first sight. However, the city is attacked by the military and she leaves in a hurry to engage against the military KLFs. Renton delivers the Amita Drive and confesses his love to Eureka (only to recant it out of embarrassment) and connects the Amita Drive with the Compac Drive for the Nirvash. This causes Eureka to briefly faint during a high pace action scene with the activation of the Seven Swell. When she wakes up, Eureka explains to Renton to trust her and his own feelings which mark the beginning of the awakening of the the TypeZero's power, causing what is known as the Seven Swell Effect, the second one to ever be witnessed in history; the first on occurred during Adroc's failed experiment with Eureka. When Holland comes to retrieve her, she tells him that it was Renton who was able to release the Seven Swell, and they invite him to join the Gekkostate. Although reluctant to join them because of their conflict with the military, Renton agrees to join because he wants to get closer to Eureka, who doesn't understand human nature and emotions. As a result, she is unable to reciprocate his feelings, even though she gradually comes to care for his well-being as she spends time with him and becomes intrigued by his amusing and kind personality. After being forced to land as Ciudades del Cielo to repair the Gekko, Eureka feels "someone" calling for her and she is led into the city, where the residents throw stones at her. She confesses to her role in the massacre to Renton and cries out of guilt for killing those people. They are then kidnapped by Dominic, who has been sent by Dewey to steal the Amita Drive for theEND. Eureka, Renton, Dominic, and Anemone are attacked by a Coralian that swallows Eureka and Anemone, which causes Renton to enter in the Zone to save Eureka. Both of hallucinations inside the Zone, and when the Coralian tries to encourage Eureka to eat Renton, she refuses because she is afraid he will disappear and remembers how warn his hand is when he held hers. Eureka is impaled by a hallucinated figure as Renton tries to save her, however, once they are rescued by the Gekkostate and back on the ship, Eureka is found to have suffered no injuries or abnormalities. When Renton is forced to undergo a second physical examination, Eureka is worried about him and goes with Talho to buy some Pancha Fruit after hearing that it will heal a sick person. The fruit is very expensive in town and they go to a farm where some is being harvested. The farmer agrees to give them some if they help with the harvest. Talho questions Eureka about her feelings for Renton, and although Eureka isn't sure what her feelings are, she says that she feels like crying when she thinks she can't do enough for him. When Renton (after hearing the truth about his father's murder at Dewey's hands, the real reason for the Ciudades del Cielo massacre, and his father was Holland's master) rejects her offer, she questions the purpose of loving someone if causes pain. Holland and Talho tell her different tales of love (Holland says love is about trust, but trusting someone is not necessarily a good thing; Talho says love can be painful because you become a part of the person and that person is more important than your life), and their answers cause her to conclude that love is painful. When Anemone with theEND attacks the Gekko, Eureka asks Renton to pilot the Nirvash, but he rejects her. She is quickly overwhelmed by theEND and is nearly killed, and remembering how love in painful and Renton refused to help her, Eureka decides to stop trusting him and others. As Eureka recovers, she dreams about the pain she feels from Renton rejecting her. A Skyfish in her dream tells her it is her decision to stop trusting and she cries as she confirms her choice. A mirror underneath reveals a darker aura, and when she wakes up, her eyes lack any emotion. Her decision to stop trusting causes scub to form on and around her body, which horrifies Renton. Mischa tells him the truth about Eureka: she is not human, but is actually a Coralian. Everyone else on the Gekko is told by Holland that Eureka is a Coralian, which shocks them because the Coralians are the enemy of the humans. The SOF attacks the Gekko, prompting them to consider escaping to survive. It is revealed that the SOF has been sent by Dewey to retrieve Eureka's data plan and then kill her. Renton comes to save her, causing him to get stabbed and shot by the SOF soldiers as he kills them in self-defense. Eureka sees him covered in blood and passed out, and realizing he had risked his life to save her, Eureka is able to peel herself from the scub and board the Nirvash to stop the SOF. She mentally apologizes for denying the fact that she had fallen in love with Renton, and is surpised to find Renton helping her pilot the Nirvash, bringing forth another Seven Swell. Eureka quickly recovers but retains scars from the scub, and she concludes that even though love is painful, it can also bring happiness. Eureka then sees a dark mass, also a Coralian, that only she can see and is calling for her to help it. It hypnotizes Eureka into piloting the Nirvash and take Renton with her, and she says something about "the King is going to be the seed of the planet." Meanwhile, Holland, after a conversation with Gonzy, begins to think that the Coralians have no intentions of forming a co-existence with the humans and the purpose of Eureka's existence is something darker. Eureka flies her and Renton the Capital City, and a egg-like ball of light, revealed to be the Coralian Core, appears, causing total destruction of the city. Eureka tries to enter with him, but when he pulls away out of fear, she regains her senses and is swallowed by it before he can save her. Inside the Coralian Core, she is asked by the dark mass Coralian and the Skyfish about Renton, and tell her that if the Coralians die, so will Eureka. It is revealed that Eureka was created by the Scub Coral and sent by the Coralians to find the "chosen one", the one human who can pilot the Nirvash and release the Seven Swell, revealed to be Renton. They also plan to "eat" Renton in order to introduce his DNA code into them to enhance their evolution, destroy the human populations, and leave for the next planet and let Earth die away. The destruction from the Coralian Core is due to a virus from theEND when it entered into the Coralian Core, severally infecting it. Eureka meets with Anemone and it is revealed that the two had actually been friends before Anemone was taken by the military as an artificial Coralian experiment. As Renton rushes to save her, Eureka sees the Coralians around her break apart and her skin also breaks apart, and the Coralians explain that they are slowly dying. She sees Renton trying to enter the Coralian Core, but the Coralians severe the Nirvash and nearly kill Renton before she can warn him. Despite his severe injuries, Renton, along with Dominic, board the Nirvash and foce their way into the Coralian Core. Dominic sacrifices his life to save Anemone and distract the Coralians long enough for Renton to make it into the center of the Coralian Core. To absorb Renton, the Coralians imprison Eureka in a different part of the Coralian Core, and form a fake Eureka to convince him to merg with the Coralian Core. The fake Eureka tells him about how Eureka will die if the Coralians are destroyed and they need to evolve in order to survive, so the Coralians need him to survive. Eureka realizes the Coralians will kill not only Renton but everyone else by absorbing him in order to evolve, and rushes to save him. As she does so, she questions herself if it is alright to kill people because she is a Coralain, and she concludes it is wrong and Renton taught her that. This allows her to break into the center of the Coralain Core, but she is in a black mass form, and kills the fake Eureka. Thinking she is an enemy Coralain, Renton almost kills Eureka before seeing the mechanical duck he made for her and realizing she is the real Eureka, and she returns to normal. She relates to him about how the Coralians will be saved while everyone else will die if he is absorbed. The fake Eureka turns into a real Coralain and devours Renton, and calls Eureka a mistake due to her developing emotions. Eureka is stabbed by the Coralain, but she boards the Nirvash and vows to save Renton because she loves him. The Coralian is shocked that Eureka, a Coralian herself, is fighting against her own kind to save a human boy. As Renton fights back against the Coralain, he and Eureka declare the Coralain's method of surviving through killing is wrong and the way of surviving should be of protecting the one they love. Together, they are able to destroy the Coralain, effectively they have saved the planet but they have also caused the other Coralians to disappear. Eureka and Renton happily reunite and share their first kiss as they say what they've ever truly wanted. The Coralian Core begins to slowly disappear as the Skyfish leaves the planet, and they watch and talk about it's better this way because it's what everyone wanted. Eureka begins to disappear as she and Renton profess their love to each other, and all that is left of her is the mechanical duck. Renton cries as he realizes that Eureka is really gone and watches the Skyfish form a ring around the planet. Two years later, everyone has moved on with their lives, except for Renton, who has moved back to Bellforest and is now raising the children. He refuses to accept that Eureka is dead and anticipates that she will return someday. In the final scenes, after repairing a windmill, he sees a double rainbow in the sky and reaches out for it. He senses Eureka grabbing his hand and says that he can believe she will return to him because she chose to save him and everyone else. It is never stated whether or not Eureka returns due to the fact that the Scub Coral vanished after the Coralians were destroyed. It is possible that once the Scub Coral returns, Eureka will return. Eureka Seven: AO manga The manga of Eureka Seven: AO is a sequel to the anime Eureka Seven rather than the manga. A year after the end of Eureka Seven, Eureka married Renton and they returned to Bellforest to raise their adoptive children. A couple of years later, Eureka became pregnant with their first child and learned they were having a girl. However, during the pregnancy, they were warned that levels of high trapar would have an effect on the baby that might prove fatal. Despite their concern, they chose to carry the pregnancy to term rather than choose an abortion. When Eureka was six months pregnant, they discovered that the Scub Coral was mysteriously disappearing, and during an experiment with the Gekko, the Coral burst, taking Eureka and the ship to the year 2025, where she met her future son, Ao. They briefly bonded before Truth and the military attacked to claim her and the Gekko, and Ao sent her back to her world in order to save her. Soon after, Eureka gave birth to their daughter, whom she and Renton named Amber. However, three months after the birth, Amber turned into stone and died. The cause of death was the human and Coralian cells rejecting each other due to high levels of trapar in the atmosphere. Despaired, Eureka and Renton decided to destroy the Scub Coral, especially when they learned they were expecting their second child, a boy they decided to name Ao. In contrast to the original manga, they discovered that the most of the Scub Coral left their universe to prevent the Limit of Questions from destroying the planet. Upon arriving in another universe, the Scub Coral became involved in a conflict with the Secrets, which were naturally created to destroy them, and the Scub Coral traveled to different times in the past to evade them, but the Secrets continued to pursue them, creating Scub Bursts. Eureka and Renton decided that their son could not survive in their world to the high level of trapar and was better off in a world with no Scub Coral so that he would survive. When Eureka was close to giving birth, she and Renton traveled to the future of Ao's world in order to prepare for his birth, but instead they were attacked by the Secrets. Renton forced her into a pillar of light to save her and the baby while he stayed behind to prevent the Secrets from following her. Arriving in the year 2012, Eureka fell from a clear bly sky, landed on the Iwato Jima island, and was saved by Dr. Toshio Fukai, who took her in. Soon after, she gave birth to her son, Ao. The residents of the island feared and hated Eureka due to her mysterious arrival and appearance. She raised Ao until he was nearly 3-years-old and she loved him dearly as she waited for Renton to come for them. However, the Scub Coral and Secrets found their way into Ao's world, and Eureka was handed over to the American Forces by the villagers. She agreed to join the military in order to destroy the Scub Coral and protect her son from suffering the same fate as her daughter had. However, caught in a situation against Truth, Eureka removes the Quartz from the Scub Coral and tries to transport it to a different time and universe in midst of a Scub Burst. But, because she didn't have a specific destination in mind, it caused her to become trapped in limbo between worlds. After that, everyone assumed Eureka died in the Scub Burst and Ao was placed in Toshio's custody. Eureka is seen in flashbacks from Ao's childhood memories, and he obtains the bracelet she owned in order to awaken Nirvash, which caused his brown hair to turn turquoise like hers. She appears in a holographic form several times in the series; the first time is during the time her past, pregnant incarnation appeared in the past for the first time. She told Ao to send her back to Renton and the Secrets' are not his true enemy, which confuses Ao because he had always thought they were. She also asks Naru to help Ao destroy the Scub Coral before something terrible happens, but the girl ignored Eureka. She appears to Ao, Fleur, and Elena, and comments how grown up Ao is, and remembers when he was still a toddler. They share a happy reunion, and Eureka is sad that she is unable to touch her son due to her holographic form. Truth attacks them and is determined to kill Ao. Eureka fights against him and vows to protect her son from harm. She is able to destroy Truth by unleashing a powerful burst of light that destroys everything around them. Ao comes back to find her and Truth gone, and the room destroyed. Soon after, Ao met his father, Renton, for the first time and learned more about his parents' past and the truth about the Scub Coral and Secrets. Ao was shocked to learn about how his older sister died and the reason his parents are trying so hard to destroy the Scub Coral is to keep him alive, even though Eureka was born from the Scub Coral. Disagreeing with his father's plan to erase the Scub Coral from all timelines, Ao travels to the year 2015, where he reunites with Eureka. Renton also arrives and the family shares a happy hug. Ao wants to return his parents to their world in order to give them back their happiness and free them from their curse of making sacrifices. Eureka refuses to leave Ao and says all the things that have happened are her and Renton's responsibility due to their decision to fall in love and have children. Ao still insists on returning them to their world and saving them, and Renton decides to let Ao make his own choice. He gives his son his own bracelet and tells him that the hardships were worth it because he is their son. With his parents ready to go, Ao uses his Quartz Gun to destroy the Secrets, effectively erasing them forever, and then he sees his parents' world and the moon with their names on it, much to his amusement. As Ao drifts into space and contemplates his future, the holographic Eureka embraces him and thanks him. She vanishes as Ao turns to see her, and although sad, he is content with his decision because his mother is finally with his father and they can be happy, even if he is not with them. Category:Eureka Seven characters Category:Eureka Seven